Witchcraft
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Las miradas que se envían unos a otros, sus pasos ensimismados entre el volátil ritmo de la música y su respiración. Son señales que paralizan en el medio del vórtice de sensaciones. Todo parece mera brujería. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: BokuAka)
**What's up all the people!**

Pues llegó el quinto one-shot. ¡Y con moar Haikyuu!, de verdad!

Amo Hetalia, pero ya había sido mucho, además esta parejita del fandom merece mucho amor. ¡BokuAka time, señores!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno. Bailarines guapos. Pensamientos oportunos. Un encantador maestro cara de póker. Y un búho que no puede resistirse a él.

 **Canción** **base** : "Witchcraft" del fabuloso y hermoso Frank Sinatra. Ese hombre, esa voz que revienta ovarios, al chile (?)

 **Nota:** Recomiendo firmemente que escuchen esta maldita canción. ¡Los llevará a un mundo increíble! Además de que la letra de la misma está incluida aquí.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche toma trasfondos inequívocos, trayendo la oscuridad a sus aposentos tras una exitosa práctica de swing en la academia de danza Fukurodani. Saturación de tráfico, el calor nocturno de abril restregándonos el comienzo de la primavera, sumemos a eso el vacío que de a poco va quedando cuando los alumnos desocupan el salón de ensayo. Akaashi suspira despidiendo con una mueca irreparable a todos sus estudiantes, todos tan diferentes que ocupan un lugar tan paulatino en el dojo personal que es su academia. Los ve progresar tan rápido, cada vez más ágiles y listos para ganar la próxima competencia regional, puede mirarlos en la tarima realizando hazañas ingeniosas, llevándose la victoria a casa.

A todos excepto a uno, que es quien suele quedarse al final a practicar horas extra. Bokuto Kõtarõ no es malo, pero tampoco vibra en la excelencia como otros.

Quizás se deba a que tenga una extraña timidez por danzar con una chica desconocida haciendo no dejarle sentir el apasionado sentido de la música. O tal vez hay inseguridad en sus pasos. Aunque eso solo ocurre en los ensayos previos a esta sesión privada. No logra averiguar a que se debe el cambio.

Bokuto nunca es apagado, siempre es enérgico. **¿Qué es lo que le detiene?**

—Bokuto, ¿Te parece si empezamos?

El aludido asiente con una amplia sonrisa a la par de acercarse a su joven maestro. Al estar frente suyo consigue llevarse una imagen grata de su campo de visión. Akaashi es alto, pero no tanto como él. Es fuerte, también grácil, esbelto.

—Hey, ¿Qué canción practicaremos hoy?

El menor toma el control delatando un compás de sonido de trompetas ligero, a la vez que las cuerdas invaden sus oídos. Es jazz puro, del más lento y acompasado que existe. El más alto sonríe, es una canción tan enigmática, de sus favoritas.

— Esta semana es de swing y jazz. Así que retomemos los pasos vistos hoy, necesito que seas un guía ágil.

—¿Estás insinuando que no soy bueno, Akaashi?!

—No. —Responde tajante el chico con la seriedad en su expresión— Sin embargo, quiero que me demuestres lo aprendido.

Bokuto lo observa de pies a cabeza, más cuando extiende su brazo, que espera tomando una posición inicial. No puede evitar sonrojarse y sonreír bobamente, sabe que el menor siempre suele asumir el rol femenino en la coreografía, pero verle así a veces siente que no le va. Es demasiado fuerte y masculino para verse como fémina. Ello no le molesta en absoluto.

—Has retado a la persona equivocada, maestro.

Recibe una curveada sonrisa de lado como respuesta del muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras la letra fluye reemplazando el silencio por melodía. Se coloca frente a él colocando sus manos sobre la cintura del muchacho. Akaashi respira hondo antes de empezar.

 _(Those fingers in my hair. That sly come-hither stare. That strips my conscience bare... It's witchcraft.)_

Los bajos tonos de la canción resuenan en su cabeza, mientras el maestro en su puesto sube sus manos antes estáticas hasta el cabello alborotado bicolor de Bokuto. Lo peina coquetamente sin dejar de mirarlo, quiere apartar la mirada después. El antes mencionado recuerda la regla de oro en el baile de salón.

—No dejes de mirar a tu pareja, Bokuto.

—De acuerdo —Responde tomando sus manos para enlazarlas entre sus dedos, baja lentamente creando un arco entre ellos. Da un paso hacia atrás halando con delicadeza para moverlo a su lado.

 _(And I've got no defense for it. The heat is too intense for it_ _  
_ _What good would common sense for it do?)_

Aquel inesperado contacto había sorprendido al joven maestro, perdiendo un poco el paso ante la mirada tan feroz del mayor, se de un regaño a si mismo por haber impuesto esa estúpida regla. Da una vuelta lenta pero rítmica haciendo uso de su equilibrio en puntillas.

—Buen movimiento.

—Lo aprendí de un gran profesor.

Siente el calor cruzar entre sus mejillas, da gracias a Dios por ser una persona nada expresiva, y su gran capacidad para esconder esa clase de cosa tras su rostro calmado. Suelta la mano del mayor un poco, girando nuevamente, esta vez pasando a su espalda con una caminata digna de espectáculo, atrapando el borde de saco de vestir.

Bokuto traga saliva exasperado, enternecido por la mirada que sigue conectándose entre los pasos de Akaashi.

 _('Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft._

 _And although I know it's strictly taboo.)_

Tal vez la canción tenía toda la razón. Y el motivo por el que podía bailar mejor con su profesor era que este desprendía algo.

Una esencia distinta, llena de una magia tan resplandeciente, que desbordaba entre el tacto de sus dedos en su piel haciendo que el chico de cabello bicolor se sintiera pleno, en una abrumadora sensación de cariño y confianza.

La mano del moreno pasa por su pecho, en ese momento, él sabe que debe tomarla de nuevo, voltea tomándole de la cintura, llevando hacia atrás sus cuerpos arqueados en sintonía. Akaashi puede verlo, siguiendo su sintonía.

Regresando con un ritmo más dinámico salta cayendo ligero, retomando la inicial posición de baile de salón.

 _(_ _When you arouse the need in me_ _._ _My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me._

 _Proceed with what you're leadin' me to.)_

Bokuto hace una mueca divertida, su parte favorita en la coreografía está por comenzar.

Ambos corretean sincronizados, dejando un gran espacio entre saltos y toques hacia el suelo para imitar el deje de listón de gasa del vestido que la dama en esta clase de baile debe inclinar como reverencia a la audiencia. Puede imaginarlo todo, que en vez de espejos en el saló exista ese viejo tapiz con patrones garigoleados, los tonos canela o blanco de los cápelos envolviendo las mesas a juego con las sillas donde los presentes les observan asombrados ante tales movimientos.

Entre giros, y demostraciones de saltos vertiginosos las personas imaginarias admiran la forma en que ambos bailarines exhiben esa conexión particular. Tan particular que roza más allá de la mera relación alumno-coreógrafo. Las miradas se entrelazan tras un leve parpadeo de menos de un segundo, tiempo en el cual Bokuto aprovecha para levantar a Akaashi. Puede sentir que vuela, puede sentirse pleno siendo estrechado de vuelta en sus brazos.

 _(It's such an ancient pitch. But one I wouldn't switch._ _  
_ _'Cause there's no nicer witch than you.)_

La protección de aquel abrazo era algo tan recondito y suave, las expresiones felices del chico de cabello bicolor se volvían irresistibles de contemplar. No podía escapar de esos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas, ni de la suavidad de su piel.

No podía, sin lugar a dudas estaba bajo el hechizo del momento, remarcado en sinfonías y pasos de baile constantes entre ratos.

La velocidad entre pasos disminuía, quedando al final una elevación pequeña, para posar ambas frentes apoyadas en la contrarias. Con las manos de Akaashi sobre su pecho.

Con un humor tan confortable el de cabello castaño devolvió una amplia sonrisa blanca. Era tan raro verle de esa manera, quería ganarse esas muecas y convertirlas en propias. Más días de felicidad.

Su ritmo cardiaco objetaba contra lo ordinario saliéndose de órbita.

 _(It's such an ancient pitch. But one I wouldn't switch._ _  
_ _'Cause there's no nicer witch than you.)_

Tras volver a sonar esa frase del coro la música se apaga quedando nuevamente en un silencio que deja de ser mudo cuando la realidad de lo urbano invade sus oídos.

Las miradas se vuelven cada vez más cercanas hasta llegar al punto de cerrarse. Cuando menos lo esperan, durante el lapso donde devuelve al más bajo al suelo, sus labios se juntan en un movimiento tan suave que el contacto no llega a ser suficiente, en un abrazo de cintura pueden juntarse más sabiéndose cercanos.

Al par de minutos, creen es tiempo de separarse.

Ambos desconcertados se observan como si de desconocidos maravillados se tratasen.

Tras un nuevo espacio de silencio, Bokuto decide romperlo.

—Hey, Akaashi. —El aludido asiente ya que no puede hablar con claridad aun—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

—¿Si?

—¿Es una pregunta o me estás respondiendo?

Akaashi lo deja con la duda, puesto que vuelve a enmudercelo con sus labios y las manos acariciando sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De verdad yo ya quería subir este fic. ¡LES JURO QUE LOS AMOOOOO! Y esta canción es de mis favoritas, so… No podría resultar mejor, neta.

Espero les haya gustado, ¡Dejen su opinión!

Así sabré si doy asco o simplemente puedo mejorar, sea por reviews o PM.

La canción random del fic de hoy.

 _"Ayyyyy, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un car-na-vaaaal. ¡Y es más bello vivir cantandooooo, ooooooaaaaaaah!"_

Celia Cruz y su azúcar. Ay, wey. **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
